


i'm feeling quite lost right now

by ivyalexandrias



Series: i'm chilled by the redundancy of thoughts collected (but not kept) [1]
Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bc I hate him, Demon Deals, Gen, I TAGGED A BUNCH OF STUFF THEN ACCIDENTALLY DELETED IT, but hes fine its okay, fuck vinny all my homies hate vinny, habit almost dies, i hate tagging on mobile. kill me, its for an au i can do what i want, mild violence, no beta we die like men, this is super ooc i dont care leave me alone, title from that one destroy boys song, today i give you a very specific au i have been hyperfocusing on, tomorrow? whos to know, vinny is only mentioned like twice in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyalexandrias/pseuds/ivyalexandrias
Summary: They've been intertwined since the beginning, their souls so tangled together that they've started to stain each other, vibrant splashes of violet and gold cutting through the monotony of self. Evan's mind feels empty without the familiar presence filling it, no matter how unwelcome it may be. His eyes don't look right without the sharp purple hue swirling behind them.
Relationships: Evan & HABIT (Everyman HYBRID)
Series: i'm chilled by the redundancy of thoughts collected (but not kept) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887127
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	i'm feeling quite lost right now

"So, this is it, huh? It's the end." Habit smirks up at Evan, blood staining the front of his shirt, the knife that brought about his demise still buried in his side.

Evan sits in front of him, legs crossed. "I guess it is." His hands are splattered with Habit's blood, knuckles bruised. He'll have time to bandage his own wounds later. Leaves crunch underneath him as he shifts his weight, watching the demon.

He's not sure where Vinny went. The other man had staggered off, clutching his own wounds, saying something about finding Steph, who had been lost somewhere behind them.

Evan isn't really sure how to feel. He  _ should  _ be happy- this is Habit, for God's sake!- but he's not. Something doesn't sit right, watching the demon bleed out in front of him. Maybe it's because he knows how much pain the North Star causes. Maybe it's because, in a way, him and Habit are one and the same. 

They've been intertwined since the beginning, their souls so tangled together that they've started to stain each other, vibrant splashes of violet and gold cutting through the monotony of  _ self _ . Evan's mind feels empty without the familiar presence filling it, no matter how unwelcome it may be. His eyes don't look right without the sharp purple hue swirling behind them.

A thought comes to him, then, and he blinks. It doesn't have to be this way. Habit's linked to that vessel, yes, but a morsel of knowledge floats to the surface of his mind. Later, he'll wonder if Habit put it there,  _ knowing  _ that something like this might happen someday. 

Even if Habit's bound to a vessel, the binding can be broken if someone willing allows him to possess them. A fail safe, put into place long ago, banking on the fact that no one in their right mind would let Habit possess them. Good thing Evan hasn't been in his right mind for years.

"What's goin' on in that noggin of yours?" Habit rasps, laughing quietly at Evan's thoughtful expression.

"I want to make a deal." The words spill out before Evan can stop them, and Habit blinks at him, before bursting into raucous laughter. "You're shitting me. You don't really mean you'll let me back in that head of yours, right?" Evan nods, and Habit's laughter trails off.

"In return for… what?"

"You don't hurt them. You keep them safe. I'll let you have your fun, of course, but it can't be my friends. My  _ family _ . You help us try to stop the Tall Man, and you keep them safe, in exchange for having me as a vessel. In return, I won't try to cast you out, or renege on our deal. Like I said, you can have your fun, I won't even try to stop you." Habit studies his face for a long moment, musing it over.

"You  _ are  _ the best vessel I've had in a long time." He's cut off by another round of coughs. Time's running out.

"I keep them safe, and help you all try to stop Stick-in-the-Mud, which I’d be doing anyways, and you let me use you as a vessel again, no kickin’ me out, no fighting?" He confirms, and Evan quickly scans the statement for loopholes. He's dealt with Habit for long enough that regaining control won't be  _ too  _ much of a problem, and he supposes the details can be worked out later.

"Yes." He holds out his hand, and Habit's eyes glow with delight.

"I always liked ya." He croaks, shaking Evan's hand. Purple flashes behind Evan's eyelids, and he rocks back, almost falling on his ass. Habit's familiar purr echoes in his head, and he can feel the entity settling into the nooks and crannies that had been worn out by his presence over the years.

" _ We've got a deal, my friend _ ."

-

In a way, Evan's missed Habit. The feeling of power thrumming through his veins isn't something he thinks he'll ever grow tired of. True to his word, the demon had left Evan’s friends and family alone entirely. In the woods, an empty vessel lies rotting, leaving no sign that Habit didn’t die along with it. 

Of course, the facade doesn’t last forever, but Evan never expected it to. It’s revealed late one night, when one of the many creatures that’s out for their blood manages to sneak past the defenses of the Garden.

Evan wakes with a jolt, sitting bolt upright. He’s confused momentarily, before he realizes what had woken him up. There’s another scream outside, just inside the range of his hearing, and he’s out of bed before he even has a chance to register it fully. Everyone else in the house is sleeping, which means he’s on his own.

Him and Habit have started working in tandem recently, to the point where sometimes he can’t tell which actions are Habit’s and which are his own. Now’s one of those times. He opens the door to his room, and suddenly he’s in the forest. He does a double take, but Habit’s amused purr of  _ you’re welcome  _ echoes through his head, and he remembers that,  _ oh yeah _ , he can do shit like that.

Habit swirls in the back of his head, a maelstrom of violet.  _ You should let me take this one.  _

Evan hesitates, then sighs, letting Habit take full control, quietly warning him not to go overboard. Habit’s laugh isn’t exactly comforting, but whatever. 

He recognizes the creature from somewhere, although it’s not really his biggest concern at the moment. That would be Steph, whose back is pressed up against a tree trunk as she tries to ward the creature off with her machete. Habit whistles sharply, drawing it’s attention, and Steph’s head snaps towards him.

“Evan, shit, be careful-” She starts, but Habit just laughs slightly.

“Don’t worry ‘bout me.” He chirps, and Evan sees him draw a knife, before receding to the corner of their shared headspace where he tends to stay when he doesn’t want to watch whatever Habit’s doing. Usually, he only uses it when Habit’s taking an extra long time killing someone, but he recently discovered he could  _ sleep  _ in there, and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t take advantage of  _ that _ .

He’s not sure how long it is before Habit shoves him back to the front, and when he blinks to clear his vision, he recognizes the bitter taste of non-human blood in his mouth.

He groans, spitting on the ground, and wiping his mouth. "Dude, gross. Could you at least, like, spit it out or something?" Habit just cackles in the back of his head.

_ What, you don't like the taste _ ?

He goes to respond, but is cut off.

"Evan, what the  _ fuck _ ?" Evan glances up, blinking at Steph, who's still on the ground, looking startled.

"Oh, Stephie. Uh- hi." He takes a step towards her, and she scrambles back.

"That- that was Habit." She stammers out, eyes wide. "I thought he was dead?" 

Evan rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "I uh- I made a deal with him." Steph fumbles with her words for a moment, before burying her face in her hands.

"God, Ev, of course you did. I mean,  _ why _ ?" Evan shakes his head.

"I don't… really know how to explain it."

_ It's because you loooove me _ . Habit coos, and Evan wrinkles his nose. "You'll be pleased to know he's just as annoying, though." 

Steph laughs, making a face. "I honestly don't have the energy to chew you out right now. I'll get to it eventually. Do the others know?"

"No. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Vinny, by the way. He definitely wouldn't take it very well." Steph nods.

"Listen, Ev. I won't pretend to understand your reasoning behind this, but I hope you don't expect me to… to trust him right away. Even if your deal prohibits him from hurting us, he still did in the past." Her face has turned serious, and Evan nods.

"I know, I know. I don't trust him yet either. But I'm giving a chance, y'know?" Steph nods, taking the hand he offers.

When his eyes flash purple as he grins at her, she only looks a little put off, which he counts as a success.

**Author's Note:**

> GSKSHDJ i forced myself to finish this before i started on the other oneshot ive been rlly wanting to write and it shows  
> i promise ill update sweet songs soon but im just. not vibing with what i have for chapter two so far.


End file.
